Detrás de la pared
by Megawacky Max
Summary: Harry pensaba que era un mal día. Harry estaba equivocado. Doblar en la esquina incorrecta puede traer extrañas sorpresas.
1. La vuelta en la esquina incorrecta

  
**-o-   
  
Detrás de la pared   
  
Por:   
Megawacky Max   
  
-o-   
  
Nota del Autor:**   
Decidí escribir un drama. No me gustan los dramas. Bueno, no todos. No soporto las historias en las que una persona se siente impotente ante una situación, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no sea llorar. La verdad, prefiero una buena comedia.   
  
¿Por qué escribo esto, entonces?   
  
Porque la idea se alojó en mi cerebro y se negó a salir. Allí dentro se desarrolló y creció, se hizo una idea concreta y más fuerte... y llegó el momento de echarla afuera.   
No me resulta fácil escribir dramas. Soy de esas personas que escriben lo que sienten, y así como me río al escribir comedia, me siento deprimido al narrar un drama.   
Así que nada. Disfruten esta historia. Una historia corta (apenas dos capítulos) pero que, a pesar de ser un drama, llegó a gustarme.   
  
Otra cosa. Esta historia fue escrita ANTES de que yo pudiese leer el quinto libro de la saga.   
  
Cosas extrañas, si las hay...   
  
**-o-   
  
- Capítulo 1 -   
La vuelta en la esquina incorrecta**

  


No había sido un buen día. No para Harry. 

Todo salió mal. Empezó a la madrugada, cuando Peeves el Poltergeist tuvo la brillante idea de lanzar bombas fétidas en la torre de Gryffindor. Harry se había levantado de mala gana, algo mareado por el olor. Tardaron mucho rato en ventilar las habitaciones, y cuando ya se podía respirar con normalidad comenzaba a amanecer. Ya no podían regresar a dormir. 

Soñoliento, Harry intentó darse una ducha caliente. Un lamentable accidente en las tuberías del castillo de Hogwarts, más precisamente en la caldera correspondiente a los baños de los niños de Gryffindor, produjo un repentino y escalofriante torrente de agua helada. Al menos ahora Harry estaba bien despierto. 

La cosa no mejoró durante el desayuno. Hedwig la lechuza blanca dejó caer sobre Harry un enorme paquete. Tras frotarse la herida, Harry abrió la encomienda y se encontró con un enorme libro titulado _"Historias Bobas Para Niños Tontos"_. Un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin comprobó que Draco Malfoy era el responsable de la broma. 

Empeoró el panorama al iniciar la primera clase. La profesora Sprout había traído una especie muy rara de arbustos espinosos, y el trabajo a realizar consistía en extraer las espinas de las ramas, las cuales segregaban una substancia acuosa que se utilizaba en medicina. Muchos terminaron con heridas en los brazos, pero Harry se llevó el premio: su arbusto decidió abrazarle la mano; posibilidad que Sprout había calificado como _"una en un millón"_. Harry se estaba hartando de ser él mismo uno en un millón. 

Y si pensaba que aquello era malo, la clase de Transformación fue peor. El ratón que Harry debía transformar en una horma de queso decidió actuar a defensa propia y lo atacó. Para ese entonces Harry estaba seguro de que estaba pasando el peor día de su vida. 

No sospechaba que _apenas estaba comenzando_. 

Para demostrarlo llegó la hora del almuerzo. Con las manos llenas de heridas (resultado de las espinas de los arbustos y el ataque de un ratón histérico) Harry no podía manejar bien los cubiertos. Algunos en su propia mesa se rieron, pero los de Slytherin se carcajearon de lo lindo. 

-Ve a ver a Madame Pomfrey -sugirió Ron, camino a la siguiente clase-. 

Harry asintió. Se desvió de la ruta y se dirigió a paso raudo a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey, quien ya tenía todo un libro médico escrito a base de las visitas de Harry Potter, revisó las nuevas heridas. Le recomendó un ungüento de olor horrible que debía llevar puesto todo el día. 

Saliendo de la enfermería Harry recordó con pesar que la siguiente clase era de Pociones. Snape le recriminaría por llegar tarde, pero Harry tenía una justificación firmada por la señora Pomfrey. Aguantando una ira en aumento, Harry bajó a las mazmorras y accedió al aula de clases. 

-¡Llegas tarde, Potter! _¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor!_ -bramó Snape antes de que Harry siquiera cerrase la puerta. 

-Estaba en la enfermería. Tengo una justificación -dijo él. 

Harry metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica, y el alma se le cayó a los pies cuando su mano atravesó el agujero en la tela. No estaba la justificación; debía haberse caído en alguno de los pasillos. 

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Snape, triunfante. 

-Se me ha perdido... 

-Esos serán diez puntos menos, por intentar engañar a un profesor. Y serán treinta más si no vas a tu silla... pero _ya_. 

Harry se sentía insultado. Todo aquel día había resultado un total desastre. El ungüento que le recetó Pomfrey despedía un hedor que hacía que todos a su alrededor hiciesen muecas de repulsión y se alejasen de él. Para colmo no podía manipular bien los implementos, porque aquella substancia era resbaladiza. Snape tuvo la oportunidad de sacarle otros veinte puntos a su casa. 

A causa del resbaladizo ungüento, Harry debió olvidarse por completo de la práctica de _Quidditch_. La sola idea de intentar mantenerse en el aire con sus manos en esa situación, no digamos intentar atrapar la _Snitch_ Dorada, le resultaba trágicamente irrisorio. Decidió subir a la sala común de Gryffindor. 

Mientras subía las escaleras pensaba en todo aquel desdichado día. ¿Sería una maldición de Mala Suerte? A Malfoy le gustaría aprender algo así. Sólo sabía que estaba furioso, y que el día había sido tan malo que ya no podía ponerse peor. 

_Estaba muy equivocado._

Ocurrió mientras Harry llegaba al segundo piso. Algo, en algún lugar de Hogwarts, le recordó al propio castillo que era hora de cambiar. Y así se hizo. Las escaleras crujieron y comenzaron a girar, estirarse, unirse con otras secciones. Los pasillos se cerraron con paredes que antes no estaban allí, y algunas paredes se abrieron con puertas y portales que antes tampoco se encontraban en el lugar. 

Harry observó sin sorpresa los cambios que se efectuaban a su alrededor, y con una queja reprimida supo que debía buscar la sala común de Gryffindor a cuenta propia. Estaba solo en su desdichado viaje. 

Caminó, entonces, a lo largo de los nuevos corredores; subió escaleras, bajó otras, regresó varias veces al mismo punto e intentó nuevas direcciones. No encontró a ningún otro alumno que pudiese ayudarle a encontrar un camino; ni siquiera los fantasmas de Hogwarts se hicieron presentes. En un momento incluso deseó toparse con el Barón. 

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó. Su reloj de pulsera permanecía roto desde la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, y por una u otra razón Harry no había podido reemplazarlo. Creyó que habían pasado horas de caminata, y realmente comenzaba a preocuparse. 

Hubo un nuevo crujido. Las paredes giraron, las escaleras cambiaron, el castillo volvía a acomodarse. Harry esperaba que ahora sí encontrase una salida. Nunca antes recordaba que Hogwarts atrapase a un alumno entre sus múltiples corredores. 

Pero no hubo suerte. No encontró ninguna salida, y tampoco ningúna otra persona que le ayudase a salir. Y es que hasta esperaba ver a Snape de un momento a otro, pero ni él se molestó en venir. Harry se sintió repentinamente solo... y asustado. 

Haciendo de tripas corazón, Harry regresó a la búsqueda. Ahora caminaba por pasillos que nunca antes había visitado. No había puertas, sólo kilómetros de corredor, esquinas y escaleras. Debió detenerse a descansar durante varios minutos en más de una oportunidad. 

Avanzó durante otro rato, internándose ahora en la oscuridad. Incocó el hechizo _Lumos_ con su varita, pero la penumbra era tan intensa que apenas podía ver más allá de su nariz. Y entonces algo cambió. Llegó a lo que parecía ser el final del pasillo. Al otro extremo se encontraba una sólida pared de ladrillos. Había una abertura en medio. Una ventana. Y al otro lado de la ventana, alumnos de Hogwarts caminaban de aquí para allá. 

Suspiró en alivio. La salida, al fin. Caminó hacia allá e intentó pasar por la ventana. 

-_¡Ay!_

No pudo hacerlo. Golpeó contra algo y cayó de espaldas al suelo oscuro. Cuando se puso de pie vio que los alumnos al otro lado de la pared se habían detenido. 

Todos le observaban en sorpresa. 

Todos tenían las quijadas caídas. 

Esto no podía ser nada bueno. 

Harry pretendió ignorar las miradas e intentó salir otra vez. Al tratar de pasar su brazo por la ventana, éste golpeó el aire y no pudo seguir avanzando. Harry comenzó a palpar la salida mientras al otro lado los alumnos no dejaban de murmurar y señalar. Las palmas de Harry, todavía embadurnadas en el ungüento de Pomfrey, detectaban una superficie invisible que impedía a Harry atravesar la abertura. 

Hermione y Ron aparecieron al otro lado. Observaron a Harry como estupefactos. Hermione, haciendo espectacular uso de sus nuevos poderes como Prefecta, consiguió dominar a la multitud de curiosos a su alrededor y ordenarle a Ron algo. Ron obedeció y desapareció de escena. 

-¡Harry! _¡Harry!_ ¿Eres tú? -preguntó ella, acercándose a la ventana y mostrando un rostro lleno de preocupación-. ¿Me escuchas, Harry? 

-Sí, te escucho. ¿Por qué no puedo pasar? ¿Por qué me miran todos de esa forma? 

-¡Como para no mirarte! Harry, ¿cómo te metiste ahí? 

-_¿Ahí?_ ¿De qué hablas? 

Algo en la mente de Harry comenzó a razonar. Observó los bordes de aquella ventana y descubrió que eran mucho más delgados de lo que una pared debería ser. Y también observó que, del otro lado, dichos bordes eran de madera. 

Ron regresó en aquel momento, pero no venía solo. Detrás estaban Albus Dumbledore y otros profesores. Todos ellos se detuvieron ante Harry y le observaron estupefactos. Eso no tranquilizaba al chico. 

-¡Atrás, todos! -ordenó Dumbledore, y la muchedumbre obedeció. El Director se aproximó con cautela hasta la ventana, acercando con cuidado su nariz aguileña a la misma. 

Bastó una mirada a sus ojos para que Harry comprendiese que era algo muy serio. 

-¿Harry? -susurró Dumbledore-. ¿Cómo entraste ahí? 

-Lo siento, señor Director... Ni siquiera sé _dónde_ estoy. 

Dumbledore suspiró. -Eso pensé, Harry. Esto no es fácil de explicar... de hecho, yo mismo no lo comprendo. El caso es que... tú te encuentras... en la pared. 

-_¿Eh?_

Harry permaneció en silencio, intentando comprender. Si hubiera visto las cosas desde el otro lado, todo tendría sentido. Como Ron, por ejemplo; él sabía lo que estaba viendo, pero no lo creía. 

Ron observaba, impotente, hacia la pared. Allí, colgado de un grueso clavo, descansaba un gran cuadro que había permanecido vacío durante los últimos ciento cincuenta años. 

Pero ahora no estaba vacío. 

Harry Potter miraba desde la pintura. 

*** * ***

Albus Dumbledore, en companía de algunos profesores y seguido de cerca por cientos de alumnos curiosos, subía las escaleras en dirección a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. 

Dio la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y el cuadro se hizo a un lado. A la Sala Común entraron Dumbledore, McGonagall y todos los Gryffindors presentes. 

Los que ya estaban adentro se sobresaltaron al ver al mismísimo Director en su Sala, y se pusieron de pie respetuosamente. Dumbledore pretendió ignorarles mientras observaba los alrededores. Caminó apresuradamente hasta el tablón de anuncios. A su lado había un viejo escudo de la casa Gryffindor. 

McGonagall quitó el escudo. Del gran y oxidado clavo del que pendía el emblema, Dumbledore colgó cuidadosamente un gran cuadro cubierto por una manta. 

Quitó la manta. 

Los Gryffindors detrás emitieron un sonoro _"¡Oooh!"_ de sorpresa y asombro. 

Harry Potter volvía a observar desde la pintura. 

-¿Sentiste algo, Harry? -preguntó Dumbledore. 

-No. Nada. ¿Por qué? 

-Entonces es cierto... Ha entrado a la _Dimensión de las Pinturas_. He transportado este cuadro desde el quinto piso, pero en tu plano no te has movido ni un milímetro. 

-¿Entonces es verdad? -susurró McGonagall-. ¿Existe una entrada en Hogwarts? 

-Aparentemente. Y Harry la encontró. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? 

Harry se encogió de hombros. -No lo sé, señor Director. Digo la verdad. Sólo intenté regresar a la Sala Común... luego el castillo comenzó a cambiar. Me perdí, y terminé aquí. 

-Ya veo... El castillo debió abrir las puertas a la Dimensión de las Pinturas, y tú estabas en el lugar correcto y en la hora correcta para acceder. No fue tu culpa. 

-¿Pueden sacarme? -preguntó Harry, sin evitar la nota de pánico. 

A su pregunta le siguió un largo silencio, roto apenas por los murmullos de los Gryffindors a espaldas de Dumbledore. Hermione se paseaba de aquí para allá, silenciando y amonestando a los más alborotadores. 

-Eso creo -confesó el Director-. Tal vez encuentre algo en los libros de la biblioteca. Las personas de las pinturas no pueden salir al mundo real, pero tú ya eras parte del mundo real antes de entrar a las pinturas. Debe haber una forma. 

Suspiró. Luego volvió a hablar. 

-Mientras estés ahí, Harry, estarás bien. Podrás moverte con total libertad, de pintura en pintura. Creo que a la Dama Gorda le gustaría una visita -sonrió él-. También podrás hacer presencia en las clases, aunque no para las prácticas. Podrás escuchar toda la teoría. Al fin y al cabo, sigues siendo un alumno. Haré que el señor Filtch coloque cuadros vacíos en las aulas. 

Se volvió hacia los curiosos. 

-Estimados alumnos y amigos de Harry. Su compañero está en un predicamento, pero no es nada serio. Les pido que lo traten con total normalidad hasta que su situación cambie. Ahora los dejaré. Necesito consultar la biblioteca. ¿Prefecta Granger? 

-¡Señor! -Hermione se puso rígida, como un soldado que saluda a su superior. 

-Le encargo que cuide que nadie perturbe a Harry. Es su prioridad. Confío en usted. 

-Sí, lo haré -sonrió ella. 

Dumbledore y McGonagall abandonaron la Sala Común. Harry fue víctima de varias docenas de pares de ojos que se mantenían en su atrapada persona. 

-¿Qué tanto miran? -Hermione se interpuso-. ¡Vamos, fuera! ¡Muévanse! ¡No hay nada que ver aquí! 

Los curiosos se alejaron. Conocían el temperamento de Hermione lo suficiente como para saber cuándo evitarla. Luego sólo quedaban Ron, Hermione... y Harry. 

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? -preguntó Ron a la pintura. 

-¿Podemos hacer algo por ti? -preguntó Hermione a su vez. 

Harry observó tanto a uno como al otro. Tuvo un momento de ira, luego uno de pánico, después un instante de miedo y finalmente un largo rato de incómodo silencio. 

-_Sí_... -dijo al fin-. Quiero estar solo. 

Sin poder detenerlo, Harry corrió a un lado del marco y desapareció de la pintura. Ron y Hermione observaron al lienzo vacío, y luego intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. 

-Se te escapó el protegido -fue lo mejor que Ron pudo decir. 

-_Cállate..._ -fue lo mejor que Hermione pudo responder. 

*** * ***

Habían pasado dos días desde que Harry pasó a vivir dentro de los cuadros. En un primer momento se lo había visto en varios puntos del castillo, corriendo a través de múltiples pinturas. Una chica de primer año de Hufflepuff aseguraba haber visto a Harry en una vieja pintura de un paisaje montañoso. Dos Ravenclaws de quinto dijeron detectar a Harry en un retrato de una habitación lujosa. Muchos Gryffindors juraban que la Dama Gorda había conversado personalmente con Harry. Algunos Slytherins daban su palabra de honor de ver a Potter en un divertido cuadro en donde él llevaba un tutú rosado, pero nadie creyó esa teoría. 

-Estúpido Malfoy, difamando a Harry con lo del tutú rosa. 

-¡Miren quién habla! ¿Acaso no te reíste de eso? 

Ron le dirigió a Hermione una mirada intensa, pero luego sonrió y continuó caminando por los pasillos. 

-No pude evitarlo. Verdad o mentira, la imagen mental fue graciosa. 

-¡Deberías tener más respeto! Pobre Harry, perdido en las pinturas. 

-¿_Yo_ debería tener más respeto? ¿No has visto a Ginny? Se la pasa observando cuadros, a ver si lo ve pasar. 

-Ella está preocupada. No como _otros_. 

-Un momento, _no es mi culpa_ que se haya escapado. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡No puedo meterme en los cuadros para detenerlo! 

-¡No es excusa, Ron! 

-¡Siempre me estás criticando! 

-¡Mis buenas razones tengo! 

-¡Que no! 

-¡Que sí! 

-¡Que _no_! 

-¡Que _sí_! 

-_¡¿Quieren dejar de discutir?!_ -bramó Harry desde la pared. 

Ron y Hermione saltaron del susto. Al calmarse observaron al cuadro más cercano a ellos: un gran retrato de un grupo de alumnos, todos ellos observando con sorpresa a Harry. 

-¡Harry, ahí estás! -suspiró Hermione. 

-¿Dónde te habías metido? -preguntó Ron. 

-Por ahí. Necesitaba pensar. 

Sus amigos pudieron notar sus ojeras. 

-¿Estás bien? ¿Has comido algo? 

-No necesito comer -explicó Harry-. Aquí no se siente hambre. Pero tengo sueño. No pude dormir... Es... Estoy muy nervioso. 

-¿Quieres que colguemos un dibujo de una cama? -preguntó Ron. 

-¿Cómo dices esas estupideces? -le recriminó Hermione. 

-¡Es un pensamiento real! Si Harry puede entrar a los cuadros, entonces tal vez pueda dormir en una cama pintada. 

Hermione levantó un acusador dedo índice al aire... pero guardó silencio y consideró la teoría. 

-Ahora que lo dices... eso tiene sentido. 

-¡Bueno, hasta que _por fin_ me das la razón! 

-Vamos a intentarlo. ¿Harry? 

-Adelante. Vayan a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Yo me adelantaré. 

Harry terminó de decir aquello y desapareció de la vista. Ron y Hermione intentaron seguirle. 

Se encontraron en la Sala Común, más precisamente en la torre, la habitación de Harry. Allí estaban también Dean, Neville y Seamus. 

Dean, que era bueno con los dibujos, estaba terminando de graficar una cómoda cama. Terminó su labor y colgó su dibujo a un lado del cuadro que Ron había puesto junto a la cama real de Harry. El propio Harry se encontraba en esa pintura. 

-Ya está. ¿Puedes entrar al dibujo? -preguntó Dean. 

Observaron a Harry mirar en dirección al dibujo de Dean, pero luego negó con la cabeza. 

-No, no veo ninguna entrada. 

-¡Claro que no! -se quejó Hermione-. Para poder entrar a una pintura, ésta debería ser mágica. Es la única forma. 

-Bien, entonces le pedimos a Colin que le saque una foto al dibujo de la cama. ¿Eso basta? -repuso Ron. 

-No, porque entonces Harry _podría_ entrar a la foto, pero el dibujo seguiría siendo eso: un dibujo, y nada más. 

Harry levantó la cabeza. Aquellas palabras le trajeron un pensamiento muy serio a la mente. 

-Hermione, si no nos vas a ayudar, entonces vete. Nosotros pensaremos en algo. 

Hermione se sintió ofendida. -Me pidieron que cuidase a Harry. 

-Entonces haz eso y cuídalo. Ve a buscar una pintura que tengo una cama, ¿eh? 

-_Por supuesto_ -declaró ella, levantando la nariz al marcharse, dispuesta a demostrar que podía cumplir su deber. 

-No te preocupes, Harry -sonrió Ron-; o te encuentra una cama, o no la vemos más en la vida. 

Los demás rieron del chiste, pero Harry permaneció en silencio. Desde el interior de su extraña prisión, las palabras de Hermione le dieron mucho en qué pensar. 

*** * ***

-_Psss..._

Ron gruñó en silencio y se acurrucó entre las sábanas. 

-_¡Psss!_

Ron suspiró y procuró mantenerse dormido. 

-_¡Ron!_

Ron abrió los ojos. Creyó haber escuchado algo. 

-_¡Ron, despierta!_

Se sentó de golpe. Ahora estaba seguro. Hizo a un lado las cortinas de su cama y observó los alrededores. La única luz provenía de la varita de Harry, quien le observaba desde la pintura. 

-¿Qué pasa? -musitó entre bostezos, acercándose a tientas a su amigo. 

-Ron... Necesito que me hagas un gran favor. 

El pecoso pelirrojo abrió bien los ojos. Vio que Harry estaba siendo muy serio. Aquel tono de voz no dejaba lugar a chistes. 

-¿Ocurre algo malo? 

-No... Nnno... -dudó Harry-. 

-Estás nervioso. 

-Sí, lo estoy. Tú también lo estarías. 

Ron también dudó. luego preguntó: 

-¿Qué quieres que haga? 

Harry se lo dijo. Lo explico breve y claramente. Ron guardó silencio mientras su amigo le explicaba, entre palabras ahogadas, en qué consistía su plan. 

Al terminar las explicaciones, Ron se tomó unos segundos antes de opinar. 

-Sí... Entiendo -admitió-. Lo haré. 

Harry observó a Ron caminar hasta el pie de la cama de su amigo. Allí abrió el baúl y comenzó a buscar algo en su interior. Minutos después regresó con algo en las manos. 

-No, no... Aquí no -le detuvo Harry-. Ponlo... en algún lugar... donde esté a solas. Por favor. 

Ron asintió. -Ve a la Sala Común -dijo. 

El pelirrojo salió de su habitación en total silencio. Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Del fuego apenas quedaban brasas calientes. Avanzó en puntillas a lo largo de la pared y se detuvo ante el cuadro que colgara Dumbledore dos días atrás. 

Harry ya estaba allí. 

-¿Dónde te parece? -preguntó Ron. 

Harry trató de ver lo mejor que podía desde su posición. Luego de unos minutos pareció llegar a una decisión. 

-Allá. ¿Ves aquel mostrador? Detrás de él no lo encontrará nadie. Estaré a solas. 

-Bien. 

Ron atravesó la sala otra vez en puntillas. Se aproximaba al mostrador, y fue entonces que se detuvo. 

Se volvió. 

No había nadie. 

Suspiró y continuó su marcha. Había creído que... Pero no. 

_¿O sí?_

Volvió a girar, y debió ahogar un grito. 

-_¡Me avergüenzas, Ron!_ ¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, por pasear de no-_MMFFHH!!_

No era algo que Ron creía posible, pero se atrevió. Tomó a Hermione por la cintura y la forzó a girar, abrazándola por detrás y cubriendo su boca con la otra mano. Ella intentó liberarse, pero entonces le llegó una voz. 

-_¡Hermione, Basta!_ ¡Ron me está haciendo un favor! 

Hermione guardó silencio mientras contemplaba la imagen de Harry, observando todo desde la pintura. Cuando Ron notó su calma, liberó a la chica de su abrazo. 

Ella estaba furiosa. 

-No me importa. Lo siento, Harry; a pesar de tu situación actual no tienes derecho de incitar a otros a romper las reglas. 

-¿No vas a escuchar al menos los motivos? -se quejó Ron. 

-Bien, si eso te hace feliz -ella se cruzó de brazos. 

Y Ron explicó todo. 

Y Hermione se ruborizó. 

-_Oh_... Yo... No sabía... -balbuceaba. Observó a Harry y no pudo más que compadecerse por él-. Lo siento mucho, Harry. Creo... Creo que puedo hacer una excepción. Pero date prisa, Ron. 

-Lo haría más rápido si no estuvieras fisgoneando todos los movimientos de cada centímetro dentro de Hogwarts. 

Hermione no se atrevió a replicar. Acompañó a Ron hasta el mostrador. Ron se agachó y metió su mano detrás del mueble, colocando algo contra la pared. Allí escondido nadie lo descubriría. 

Terminó el trabajo y caminó hacia Harry. Hermione iba detrás. 

-Listo -anunció. 

-Gracias. Muchas gracias. Les debo una grande -sonrió él. 

-Sí, está bien. Vamos, Ron... Regresemos a las habitaciones. Creo que Harry querrá estar solo. 

Ron asintió. Se despidió de Harry y acompañó a Hermione hasta las escaleras. Harry vio a cada quién irse por su lado, y luego su mirada se enfocó en el mostrador. 

Suspiró. 

Caminó a lo largo de la pared, no dentro de ella, sino por medio de la Dimensión de las Pinturas. Luego de dos días de vagar por ahí sabía manejarse muy bien en el medio que le rodeaba. La oscuridad no era tan absoluta, y las puertas de claridad daban entrada a otras pinturas colgadas en otras paredes de otras habitaciones de otros pisos. Pero ahora se interesaba únicamente en lo que había detrás del mostrador. 

Caminó durante unos segundos y encontró la entrada correspondiente. Comenzó a sudar. Sabía lo que había al otro lado de esa entrada; pero no sabía si estaba preparado para enfrentarlo. 

Sí. Sí, él estaba preparado. 

Avanzó. Atravesó el umbral y penetró en una nueva habitación. Observó a la pareja frente a él. 

La pareja le observó. 

Harry mantuvo la mirada al frente... a esos ojos... Esos ojos verdes. Una sonrisa nerviosa y placentera se desprendió de sus labios, y enunció palabras que nunca creyó poder decir. 

-_Hola, mamá... Hola, papá..._

Ellos le sonrieron. Harry no lo soportó. Cerró sus ojos, dejó fluir las lágrimas, y corrió hacia ellos. Los abrazó, y ellos le abrazaron. 

Sabía que dormiría bien, aquella noche. 

**-o-**


	2. El regreso al Mundo Real

**  
-o-   
  
- Capítulo 2 -   
El regreso al mundo real   
  
  
**

Era muy extraño ver que uno de los alumnos de la casa Gryffindor asistía a clases a través de un cuadro colgado en cada salón. Hermione, poderes de Prefecta de por medio, se aseguró de que nadie molestara a Harry con preguntas estúpidas, especialmente luego de que un Hufflepuff de primero preguntase _"¿Cómo haces para ir al baño?"_. 

Harry podría haberle explicado que en la Dimensión de las Pinturas uno no necesita usar el servicio, pero prefirió tragarse la respuesta y dejar al molesto Hufflepuff con la duda en la cabeza. 

Era cierto que su vida había cambiado. No sólo por estar atrapado dentro de las paredes del castillo Hogwarts (literalmente), sino por haber conocido personalmente a sus padres. 

-No pueden hablar. Tampoco pueden salir de la foto -comentó Harry a sus amigos mientras los seguía, cuadro a cuadro, escaleras arriba. 

-Por supuesto que no. Ellos están en una fotografía -explicó Hermione-. Las pinturas son más apropiadas para los hechizos necesarios en el sutil arte de dar vida a una obra, así que no sería posible que...- 

-Ya, no sigas, o Harry se va a espantar -le recriminó Ron. 

Pero Harry no se quejaba. Tal vez la imagen de sus padres no podía acompañarlo a recorrer el castillo, pero él podía estar con ellos, abrazarlos y recibir el afecto que siempre añoró. 

-¡Ah, hola, Harry! -Ginny alcanzó a los compañeros al llegar al quinto piso-. ¿Cómo estás? Te ves mejor... 

De hecho, Harry había conseguido dormir. Dumbledore había aparecido en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y había colgado una hermosa pintura que mostraba el interior de un dormitorio. Colocaron la obra junto a la cama verdadera de Harry, y él se sintió agradecido por aquello. 

-La primera noche dormí contra el marco -recordó Harry-, pero es muy incómodo. No entiendo cómo lo hacen las personas de los cuadros. 

-Ellos nunca estuvieron en el mundo real -le recordó Hermione-. No podrían saberlo. 

El grupo siguió subiendo. Harry concordaba con Hermione. En los ocho días que habían pasado desde el incidente, Harry visitó muchos de los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes de Hogwarts, así como a sus habitantes. La Dama Gorda estaba encantada de poder hablar con él cara a cara; el equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw del año 1620 (enmarcado en un elegante cuadro con ornamentos tallados en forma de escobas, _Quaffles_, _Bludgers_ y hasta una _Snitch_ Dorada) se sintió honrado de estrecharle la mano a Harry, y hasta lo invitaron a un juego amistoso contra el equipo de Gryffindor de 1712. Estos dos cuadros, colgados uno frente al otro en el mismo pasillo, tenían un largo historial de rivalidad cuadro-cuadro, y ni siquiera la espectacular caída en picada de Harry para atrapar la furtiva _Snitch_, dándole la victoria a Gryffindor, pudo arreglar las cosas entre ellos. 

-¿Los cuadros de la sala de trofeos? No les hagas caso -dijo Ron, y se le podía ver la sonrisa-: Esos dos fueron los mejores equipos en la historia de Hogwarts, y siempre están discutiendo a ver cuál de los dos es el mejor de mejores. 

Harry asintió, pasó por un par de pequeños cuadros, y desapareció al entrar a la pintura de la clase. 

Las clases también habían cambiado mucho para Harry. Se habían mandado colgar cuadros vacíos en todas las aulas de clase. Desde esas posiciones privilegiadas Harry tenia acceso a toda la teoría. A veces practicaba magia dentro del cuadro, pues su varita se había quedado con él. No así sus implementos de Pociones, por lo que Snape fue el más perjudicado por el nuevo incidente de Potter. 

Harry debía contenerse para no reír a carcajadas. Las clases de Snape se habían vuelto repentinamente divertidas, especialmente porque no tenía que preparar pociones. Esto disgustaba a Snape a tal punto que incluso a Draco Malfoy le criticó su Fluido de Hervor Constante. 

Las otras clases eran más entretenidas, sin embargo. McGonagall y Flitwick daban cátedra con tanta normalidad que Harry pensaba que no se habían dado cuenta que él estaba dentro de una pintura. Trelawney era otra cosa; ella hablaba constantemente con Harry desde que él apareció en el cuadro de la torre. Lo peor era que Harry sabía que no se podía escapar, aunque escuchar presagios de incendios en los lienzos no le resultaba catastrófico. Había más pinturas en Hogwarts. 

* * * 

Había pasado un mes desde el incidente. Harry ya era recibido como algo normal. Ya nadie miraba de reojo los cuadros para ver si tenían suerte y divisaban al chico caminando por allí. Todos excepto Ginny. 

-¿Sigue mirando? 

-Sí. 

-¿Por qué? 

-No tengo idea -respondió Ron a su amigo-. Se preocupa por ti, supongo. Lo debe haber heredado de mi madre. 

Y no sólo se preocupaba por él. Ginny le había pedido a Colin que sacase algunas fotos para ella. Las fotos eran colgadas secretamente detrás del tablón de anuncios, y Harry no las descubrió hasta que Ginny no le dio indirectas al respecto. 

Las fotos eran de un salón abandonado. Las primeras tenían paquetes de golosinas en los escritorios, y Harry entendió que Ginny le pasaba comida, aunque ella ya sabía que Harry no necesitaba de eso. Peor fue la cuarta foto, en la cuál Colin había fotografiado una hermosa panorámica de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Lamentablemente, Draco aparecía muy al fondo de la foto, y no dudó en molestar a Harry en cuanto éste caminaba por el césped. 

Ginny se sintió avergonzada ante este pequeño error, y se aseguró de que no hubiese más personas en las siguientes instantáneas. 

-Creo que se preocupa demasiado -dijo Harry, volviendo al tema. 

-No lo creo -Ron se encogió de hombros. 

Es bueno aclarar que ni Ron ni Hermione estaban enterados de la pequeña actividad fotográfica de Ginny Weasley. Ella le pidió a Colin guardar el secreto a cambio de doscientas cuarenta y ocho figuritas de las ranas de chocolate; y de haber sabido este dato, Ron no se hubiera preguntado _por qu_ Ginny debió visitar más de seis veces en una semana a la señora Pomfrey a causa de fuertes dolores estomacales. Nunca lo admitió, pero estaba convencido de que su hermana estaba pasando por esa etapa del mes. 

Y Harry tampoco lo dijo a sus amigos. Primero que nada, porque creyó que las fotos las habían sacado ellos, pero nunca se lo habían dicho. 

Fue en la octava foto que Harry comprendió cuán equivocado estaba. 

* * * 

Era de noche. Harry había pasado tres horas con sus padres. Deseaba poder hablar con ellos, pero sólo conseguía respuestas con la cabeza. Se despidió de la pareja con un par de abrazos mas bien prolongados y comenzó a caminar alrededor del muro, en dirección al tablón de mensajes. 

Harry nunca había visto a Ginny esconder las fotos. Ella aprovechaba los momentos en que la Sala Común estaba vacía, o cuando estaba tan repleta de gente que nadie la notaba. Harry se acercó a la entrada correspondiente en la Dimensión de las Pinturas y la atravesó, preguntándose qué le habrían dejado esta vez. La vez anterior había sido una bandeja con tortas de calabaza; tal vez ahora serían Grageas _Bertie Bott_ de Todos los Sabores, o quizá _caramelos kaleidoscopio_ (que cambiaban de color alternativamente), o incluso una bolsita del poderoso _Polvo Granulado Explosivo_ (que estallaba en la boca, pero con humo dulce y todo). 

Harry no esperaba _encontrarse a Ginny en la foto_. 

La imagen mostraba un salón vacío, el mismo que se había utilizado para muchas de las anteriores fotos. Pero ahora Ginny estaba sentada tras uno de los pupitres, y su expresión era de expectante ingenuidad. 

-_¿Ginny?_ -preguntó Harry, olvidando que las fotos no hablan. 

Pero Ginny estaba preparada. Tomó la pluma que había en el pupitre y escribió algo en un trozo de pergamino. Harry, curioso, se acercó a mirar. 

_'Hola, Harry'_, leyó en el papel. Harry observó a Ginny sin entender realmente qué estaba pasando. Ella le sonrió. 

-¿Qué haces en esta foto? -dijo él. La pluma volvió a rasgar el pergamino. 

_'Le pedí a Colin que me retratase.'_

Harry leyó esa frase varias veces antes de preguntar:- ¿Por qué? 

_'Porque...'_ comenzó Ginny a escribir, pero se detuvo al descubrir que ni siquiera en las fotos tenía el valor de admitirlo. Harry esperó pacientemente hasta que por fin ella continuó-: _'Porque te veía triste.'_

Hubo una pausa de parte de ambos. Harry no creía mucho esas palabras. 

-Eso no es verdad... 

Ginny dejó de sonreír. _'Que s'_. 

Una sospecha comenzó a formarse en la confusa mente de Harry Potter. El historial de Ginny para con él siempre había tenido un factor en común, y por aquellos momentos Harry se preguntaba si acaso ella no hubiese decidido dar un paso al frente. 

Recordó eventos recientes. En sus múltiples viajes de cuadro a cuadro, Harry solía mirar a las ventanas al Mundo Real y curiosear a ver quién estaba allí. Era como pasearse por una larga calle llena de vitrinas con objetos interesantes, sólo que Harry buscaba caras conocidas y no promociones de verano. 

Y entonces, el rostro de Ginny se interpuso en sus recuerdos. 

Ahora que lo pensaba con mayor detención, había visto su cara en más oportunidades que cualquiera de los demás. Y ella siempre estaba observando al cuadro. Y ahora que reparaba en ello, Harry tuvo un extraño escalofrío al hacer memoria de que, cada vez que ella lo veía pasar, se formaba una leve sonrisa en sus labios. 

La misma sonrisa que su imagen fotográfica estaba adoptando en aquellos momentos. 

Harry comprendió qué estaba pasando, pero no se atrevía a ser él quien tocara primero el tema. Buscó un camino alternativo. 

-Ginny... ¿Sabe Ron que me has estado mandando fotos? 

Rasga-rasga-rasga la pluma en el pergamino. 

_'No. Sólo Colin, y prometió guardar el secreto.'_

-¿Por qué alguien se molestaría en hacer todo esto? Ni siquiera Ron o Hermione tuvieron esta idea. 

La pluma de Ginny se detuvo. Su rostro mostraba una mezcla de terror reprimido y esperanzas por la posible respuesta que formulase. Harry tomó asiento en el pupitre delante de ella, pues ya se había dado cuenta que estar parado todo el tiempo no era todo el tiempo satisfactorio. 

La punta de la pluma se posó sobre el papel, pero sólo marcó una mancha de tinta por estar detenida en el mismo punto. Harry comprendió que ella no se atrevía a escribir. 

La pluma comenzó a moverse, lentamente, como si cada trazo en cada letra fuese un peso que arrastrar. Harry leyó el texto de cabeza (pues estaba sentado delante de ella) y alcanzó a distinguir las palabras: 

_'Desde hace mucho he sentido que...'_

Ginny puso una mano sobre el pergamino y lo apretó, arrugándolo con fuerza y arrojándolo a un lado. Harry se sobresaltó, pero ella no lo notó. En lugar de eso, tomó otro pergamino y volvió a probar. 

_'Quiero decirte...'_

El segundo pergamino voló hacia la izquierda, tan arrugado como una pasa de uva. 

_'A veces pienso...'_

Una bola de papel contraído paso sobre la cabeza de Harry, quien apenas si movió los ojos para seguirle el trayecto. 

_'He estado luchando con mis senti-...'_

La pluma rayó esa frase varias veces. Ginny tomó el borrón del pergamino y lo hizo trizas. Parecía repentinamente furiosa, pero consigo misma. Luego dejó a un lado la pluma y mantuvo ambas manos a los lados del pupitre mientras Harry la veía bajar la cabeza y respirar con profundidad. 

Al cabo de unos minutos, Ginny volvió a tomar la pluma y escribió pocas palabras. 

_'Puedes irte, Harry. No era tan importante lo que quería decir.'_

Harry leyó el texto, pero se distrajo notablemente cuando una pequeña mancha circular de humedad apareció sobre las letras de tinta, deslizando el producto al disolverlo. Él levantó la vista y notó que Ginny tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y estaban rodando por sus mejillas. Ella se percató de aquello, así que se dio vuelta. 

Había algo revoloteando en su estómago; Harry podría decirlo. Conocía a Ginny desde hacía años y nunca la había visto actuar así. Excepto quizá durante el segundo año en Hogwarts, cuando debió salvarla de Tom Riddle. Hoy, sin embargo, Ginny estaba actuando por demás de extraña. 

Y entonces Harry lo comprendió todo. 

Ella no era Ginny. Ella no era real. Ella era una imagen. Alguien que no tendría nada que perder. Ginny, la verdadera Ginny, debió pretender que su propia imagen escribiese las palabras que ella misma no se atrevía a mencionar. 

No tomó en cuenta que la imagen de la foto era una fiel representación de ella, tanto física como emocionalmente. 

Harry sabía lo que intentaba decirle. Lo sospechaba, y ahora estaba a punto de confirmarlo. Juntó todo el valor que pudo, y lanzó la frase con toda la delicadeza que creyó poseer. 

-¿Ginny? Si hay algo que quieras deci-_digo_, escribirme... entonces puedes hacerlo. La verdadera Ginny no se enterará, si así no lo quieres. 

Ginny no se movió. Pensaba en lo que Harry acababa de decirle. Tal vez era cierto, y sabía que él no la traicionaría. Lentamente, tan despacio como sus articulaciones lo permitían, la muchacha giró en su asiento y miró directo a los ojos de Harry. 

Él vio las lágrimas. 

Ella tomó la pluma, casi con miedo, y comenzó a escribir. 

Él decidió no leer nada hasta que ella no terminara de escribir. No quería intimidarla. Esperó pacientemente mientras Ginny borroneaba palabras y agregaba otras. 

La pluma se detuvo. Ginny levantó la mirada. Tomó el pergamino y se lo pasó a Harry. Él le dedicó una última mirada antes de volver la vista al texto. 

Allí leyó cosas que nunca nadie le había dicho (escrito). Cosas privadas. Muy privadas. Sentimientos, puntos de vista, sueños y deseos. Anhelos, desilusiones, tristezas y alegrías. 

Y, sobre todas las cosas, _esperanzas_. 

Harry bajó el pergamino y se sintió muy extraño, como si de repente se abriese una ventana y sus ojos observaran por primera vez el mundo exterior. Sintió que en todos estos años nunca se había molestado en saber demasiado acerca de Ginny Weasley. Sintió que había hecho mal. 

Dejó el pergamino sobre el pupitre y desvió la mirada hacia la pared más cercana. Pensaba en muchas cosas, pero no podía concentrarse en algo específico. No sabía si era lástima lo que sentía por ella, o tal vez una repentina bondad, o desprecio ante su intento de conquistarlo. 

Quizá ese desprecio se debía a que lo había logrado. 

Harry volvió la vista a Ginny. Sus ojos se encontraron, y aquellos parpadeos, enfoques y brillos eran todo el lenguaje que necesitaban. 

-No tenía idea... -susurró él. 

_'No importa'_, se aprontó a escribir ella. 

-¡Sí importa! Todos este tiempo... y... No sé. 

_'Harry, todos cometemos errores. También locuras. Mira mi ejemplo, me dejé fotografiar para ti.'_

-Sí, pero... pero... -hizo una pausa. No sabía qué decir. 

Allí permanecieron ambos personajes; las miradas fijas una en la otra, observando los nuevos brillos que se formaban en sus ojos. Ahora era Harry quien no se atrevía a admitirlo. 

Ginny desvió la mirada. Comenzó a escribir con mucha lentitud, como si no quisiera hacerlo. Y Harry leyó: 

_'Eso es todo. A puedes irte. No le digas a Ginny que-...'_

Una mano se posó en la suya. La pluma dejo de escribir. Sus ojos siguieron el recorrido hasta toparse con ese par de ojos esmeralda. 

-No se lo diré -susurró Harry. 

Ginny se estremeció. El rostro de Harry parecía más cercano que antes. 

Y se acercaba más... 

... más... 

... _mucho más_. 

* * * 

-Creo que he hallado la manera de sacarte de allí -dijo Dumbledore a la imagen de Harry-. Encontré en la biblioteca un viejo libro sobre pinturas mágicas. Con un hechizo en conjunto podremos regresarte al mundo real. 

Harry pensó que se alegraría de escuchar esas palabras. No se alegró. Debió reconocer que, en un principio, la idea de regresar a la vida cotidiana era prioritaria; pero ahora, después de todo lo vivido, sentía que no quería volver. Estaban sus padres, por ejemplo: Harry nunca había estado tan feliz de estar a su lado, así sea como imágenes. 

Pero, por otro lado, él no pertenecía allí. 

Debatió consigo mismo durante interminables minutos. Dumbledore, supuestamente adivinando lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su alumno, aguardó pacientemente. 

-Quiero regresar -Harry anunció, no sin desgano. 

Dumbledore asintió con calma. 

-Comprendo. Reuniré a los profesores y en cinco minutos estaremos listos para hacerte volver. Por favor, Harry, ve a la sala de retratos dentro de media hora. Allí te sacaremos. 

-¿Media hora? -Harry parpadeó. 

-Supongo que tienes que despedirte de algunas personas -sonrió Dumbledore-. Te veré en un rato, entonces. 

El director se despidió de Harry y se alejó del cuadro. Harry lo observó cerrar la puerta tras él, dejando un silencio vago en la habitación. Los murmullos del pasillo cercano, colmado de estudiantes que caminaban y hablaban, era lo único que se escuchaba. Harry suspiró... y su figura desapareció de la vista. 

* * * 

Creyó que despedirse de sus padres iba a ser lo más difícil del regreso. Se equivocaba. Ver a sus padres abanicar las manos en despedida y a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos fue, de hecho, muy difícil de superar. Pero la prueba más grande era menor en numero... y en edad. 

_'¿Te vas?'_

Leyó el mensaje y desvió la mirada a sus ojos. Brillaban. Qué raro, pensó Harry, siento que algo se revolotea en mi estómago. 

-Sí... me voy -dijo al fin. 

Rasga-rasga... 

_'Comprendo. Adiós.'_

No eran palabras que llegasen a Harry por medio de sus oídos, pero de todas formas pudo sentir la tristeza en ella. Observó a Ginny, quien ahora desviaba la mirada y hacía lo posible por retener un llanto mudo. 

-Lo siento -dijo-. De verdad. 

El labio inferior de Ginny temblaba. Se negó siquiera a mirarlo a la cara. Harry permaneció inerte, no sabiendo qué hacer. La paciencia se terminó en ella y decidió echarle un vistazo: Harry parecía esperar que ella tuviese la última palabra. 

Rasga-rasga-rasga... 

_'¿Por qué no te vas?'_

-No lo sé. Siento que... aún debo hacer algo más. 

_'Hiciste lo que pudiste. Vete.'_

-No lo tomes así... No quería herirte. 

_'Muy tarde. Vete.'_

-Pero... ¿Por qué-...? 

_'Vete.'_

Y entonces Harry comprendió que no quería dejarla. Era una nueva sensación, y o deseaba dejarla pasar. Nunca entenderé a las mujeres, pensó Harry. Sabía que, muy en el fondo, tenía razón. 

-Adiós, entonces. 

Harry dio media vuelta y encaminó hacia la puerta. Llegó a ella y posó una mano en el picaporte. Sabía que no podía oírlo. Sabía que las fotografías mágicas no emiten sonidos. Y sin embargo, por un instante, un pequeño y doloroso instante, pudo jurar que alguien a sus espaldas había sollozado muy suavemente. 

Giró. 

Ginny estaba de espaldas, ambas manos en su rostro. Se formó un nudo a mitad del cuello de Harry. Aquello no estaba bien. No lo estaba para nada. 

La muchacha lloraba en silencio, pues así lo dictan las leyes de las fotografías. Lágrimas como perlas de agua brotaban entre los dedos de sus manos. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como sus cabellos. Se sentía desdichada, vulnerable... estúpida. 

¿Por qué lo hice?, se preguntaba a sí misma. ¿Por qué? Ahora ya sé que él me rechazará. Adiós a mis sueños, a mis esperanzas. El mundo es malo y triste. Muy triste. Nadie, jamás, comprenderá. 

_Nadie..._

Fue repentino. Tan rápido que apenas si tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Dos manos la hicieron girar y la sujetaron con fuerza a sus espaldas. Un par de destellos esmeralda brillaron al otro lado de aquellos lentes redondos. Hubiera gritado, pero su boca ya había obstruido la suya y, de todas formas, nadie la hubiese oído. 

Fue un beso largo y pasional. Muy cálido y suave. Sus manos la abrazaron con fuerza y las de ella le regresaron el favor. Volvía a haber lágrimas en sus ojos, pero los motivos de éstas eran muy diferentes a las anteriores. 

Nadie supo cuánto duro el beso. A nadie le importó. Los rostros se separaron y ambos pares de ojos estaban húmedos. Harry, con una voz rara, melancólica, dijo palabras llenas de alma: 

-Debo regresar. Éste no es mi lugar. Tú lo sabes mejor que yo. 

Ella se separó y se echó atrás. A tientas buscó la pluma y una hoja de pergamino, y con manos temblorosas escribió su último mensaje. 

_'Las fotografías tienen memoria, Harry. Ellas nunca olvidan y se utilizan para recordar. Yo nunca me olvidaré de ti. Adiós.'_

Él la abrazó una vez más, y con un leve susurró también se despidió. 

-_Adiós..._

Segundos después, la puerta se cerraba detrás de Harry. Nadie escuchó las rodillas de Ginny golpeando el piso. 

* * * 

Harry se secó las lágrimas y corrió hacia la sala de retratos. Allí esperaban Dumbledore, McGonagall y Flitwick. 

-Cinco minutos antes de lo previsto. Buen tiempo, Harry -sonrió el Director mientras guardaba su extraño reloj. 

-Quiero regresar. Estoy listo -aseguró él. No quería que le entrase una duda a último momento. 

-Bien. Hemos preparado un lienzo vacío, así no traeremos nada más excepto a ti. Las pinturas y fotografías deben permanecer en sus respectivos mundos. 

A Harry le sorprendió esa declaración. Supuso que Dumbledore sospechaba cosas. 

-Bien. 

Harry obedeció y se movilizó hacia el cuadro indicado. Del lado de la Dimensión de las Pinturas el lienzo se veía como una habitación en blanco. 

-Excelente. Ahora, Harry, cierra los ojos. No queremos encandilarte. 

Él asintió y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Nadie le dijo nada de no apretar los dientes, así que se tomó la molestia y los apretó. Dumbledore intercambió unas palabras con los demás profesores, y antes de que harry pudiese hacer algo, tres varitas se levantaron en su dirección. 

La profesora McGonagall exclamó un hechizo. Harry sintió que su cuerpo era recortado como una figura de papel. Luego el profesor Flitwick conjuró con su voz chillona otro encantamiento, y entonces Harry creyó que flotaba en el aire. Dumbledore dio un paso al frente y ejecutó la tercer y última parte del hechizo. 

Harry tuvo una sacudida. 

Sintió sus pulmones vaciarse de aire... 

... y llenarse repentinamente con aire de verdad. 

Y se desmayó. 

Cuando abrió los ojos no le sorprendió darse cuenta que estaba observando el cielorraso de la enfermería. Bajó la mirada y se topó con la clásica figura de madame Pomfrey. 

-Así que has despertado, ¿eh? _¡Quieto, Potter!_ Acabas de regresar de la Dimensión de las Pinturas y Dumbledore me pidió que te dejara en cama por un tiempo. 

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? -preguntó él. 

-Casi dos días. Te recuperas más rápido de lo esperado. Debe ser la experiencia -dijo ella, y se notaba el sarcasmo en la voz. 

-Oh. 

-Ahora descansa. Tus amigos vendrán a visitarte al terminar las clases. Lo han hecho todo el tiempo -concluyó la mujer, como si no aprobase aquello. Luego dio media vuelta y se marchó. 

Harry dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada... una almohada real. Sonrió. Estaba de regreso. 

Ron y Hermione fueron los primeros en visitarlo. Luego vinieron Hagrid y algunos profesores. Flitwick estaba especialmente interesado en que Harry le relatase cómo es todo en la Dimensión de las Pinturas, y hasta incluso le confesó que él siempre había deseado explorar ese lugar. Harry se alegró de las visitas y agradeció cada una de ellas. 

Al día siguiente, madame Pomfrey lo dejó regresar a la torre de Gryffindor. Harry no recordaba lo hermoso que era caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts, aunque aún tenía un poco de miedo cada vez que las escaleras cambiaban de lugar. Llegó a la Sala Común e inmediatamente fue recibido por una multitud de alumnos que lo esperaban para festejar el regreso. Hermione permitió el ruido, dejando un poco de lado su actitud de Prefecta maniática. Eso alegró a todos, especialmente a Ron. 

La fiesta se prolongó por horas. Dean Thomas, bueno con los dibujos, hizo una caricatura de Harry en una pancarta que decía _"Bienvenido, ilustre compañero"_. Harry sospechaba un doble sentido en la palabra _"ilustre"_, pero se lo guardó para sí. 

Fue entonces que, tras poco más de dos horas de festejos, y cuando ya la mayoría de los alumnos estaban cansados (o definitivamente dormidos), Harry la vio a ella. 

Se había olvidado por completo del asunto, pero allí estaba, sentada, sola, de espaldas al mundo. Ginny permanecía con la mirada en la pared de piedras mientras su mano sujetaba la botella de cerveza de manteca. 

Ella no lo había visitado desde que regresó, y no podía culparla. Sabía los motivos. Harry observó los alrededores; aprovechó que ya nadie le palpaba el hombro en apoyo, o lo apartaba para hablarle y preguntarle, o arrojaba papel picado sobre su cabello, y avanzó hacia ella. Ron ya se había ido a dormir y hacía rato que Hermione patrullaba los corredores como buena Prefecta que era. 

-Hola -dijo él. Ginny giró con lentitud y se arriesgó a verlo a los ojos. 

-Hola -dijo ella, carente de entusiasmo-. Me alegra mucho que regresaras. Me imagino que... tú... uhm... tú también... ¿no? 

-Sí, claro. Desde luego -respondió Harry. Esa cosa en su estómago volvía a revolotear. 

No dijeron nada más. Ambos permanecieron con la mirada al frente. A pesar de los ruidos que todavía permanecían en la fiesta, ellos se habían encerrad en una burbuja de incómodo silencio. Fue Ginny quien decidió romperlo. 

-¿Harry? 

-_¿Mmm?_

-¿Visitaste alguna... _fotografía_... mientras estabas allí? 

Harry hizo como que pensaba. 

-Sí. Alguien escondió fotos de dulces y cosas así. 

-_Oh_ -dijo ella, y era increíble cómo podía lastimar una palabra de dos letras-. _Oh_ -repitió-, ya veo. Y... eh... ¿nada más? 

No se arriesgaba a decirlo, igual que su copia en la Dimensión de las Pinturas. Simplemente no se atrevía. Harry había prometido no decirle, y le dolió mucho cumplir su palabra. 

-Nada más -mintió. 

La burbuja de silencio volvió a formarse, ahora más densa e incómoda. Al cabo de interminables minutos, y haciendo un horrible esfuerzo por no descontrolarse, Ginny dejó la botella de cerveza de manteca en el piso, se puso de pie y anunció: 

-Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches. 

-Buenas noches -dijo él, pero ella ya había empezado a caminar. 

La observó marcharse y subir las escaleras a la habitación de las niñas. Luego su mirada se enfocó en el tablón de anuncios. Le picaba la curiosidad. También se puso de pie, pero él se dirigió hacia esa tabla. Buscó detrás de la misma, pero no había ninguna fotografía. Ya no estaban allí. 

Había sido un día demasiado pesado. Harry sintió el peso del cansancio subirle por la espalda. Sólo quería descansar. Se despidió de los que aún quedaban en la fiesta y subió sus propios escalones. Ron roncaba en su propia cama, y a Harry ese sonido le trajo todavía más sueño. Se mudó de ropas y se deslizó entre las sábanas, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta a había cerrado los ojos. 

Por fin, estaba en casa. 

* * * 

Ginny sollozó. Ninguna de sus compañeras de habitación escuchó ese lamento. Era apenas un susurro y, de todas formas, ya estaban todas dormidas. La niña giró en su cama y volvió la vista a la mesita de noche. Extendió su brazo y palpó la superficie de madera. 

Tomó una foto que había allí y la acercó a sus ojos. Volvió a leer el mismo mensaje, como si no lo hubiera creído las últimas cien veces que lo hizo. De hecho, no lo creía. 

Sorbió por la nariz con fuerza. Una repentina ira la invadió, y con un par de temblorosas manos partió en dos la imagen. Ambos fragmentos cayeron, flotando, hasta tocar la fría piedra del piso. Ginny volvió a girar en la cama y se acurrucó entre las sábanas, triste. 

-Soy una maldita mentirosa -se dijo en un susurro-. Y una cobarde. _Una cobarde mentirosa_ -sollozó-. Pero algún día... _algún día..._

Cerró los ojos y sus lágrimas rodaron hasta manchar la almohada. Se durmió entre lamentos, susurrando para sí esas míseras palabras de ánimo. Así, con un último aliento, de su boca brotaron dos leves bocanadas de aire, palabras solitarias que posiblemente no quedarán conclusas en mucho tiempo. 

-... algún... día... 

Silencio. El viento en el exterior y las alas de alguna criatura de la noche fueron los únicos sonidos que perturbaron la paz de la torre. A un lado de su cama, sobre el frío piso de piedra, los fragmentos de una fotografía esperaban ser barridos por algún Elfo Doméstico. 

En uno de los fragmentos, Ginny miraba a la cámara con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. En el otro fragmento estaba el resto de su cuerpo, y su mano mostraba a quien mirara un trozo de pergamino con apenas pocas palabras: 

_'Lo siento, Ginny. Él no ha venido.'_

Una perla de agua cayó de su mejilla, desapareció de la foto, y reapareció en el segundo fragmento, cayendo al piso fotografiado. Nadie escuchó sus lamentos. 

****

-FIN-   
  
**NOTA:**   
Un final muy triste, lo admito, pero ya les dije antes que no me gusta escribir dramas, porque lo que escribo lo siento, y sentí mucho escribir esto.   
  
(Megawacky Max - El Autor)   



End file.
